09 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Ptaszka 72'; film TVP; reż.:Krystyna Wysocka-Krupska; wyk.:Adam Siemin, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jacek Kałucki, Jakub Tolak, Joanna Sokołowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Sławomir Łoziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Paweł Kozłowski, Jerzy Z. Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Pogodni - odc. 3; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Giżycko i Wyspa Kormoranów; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 5/21 - "Rudy", miód i krzyże - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielka niespodzianka, odc. 65 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 30 (4 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Teraz Miki! - Hawajskie wakacje, odc. 6 (Hawaiin Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Teraz Miki! - Miki w Australii, odc. 12 (Mickey Down under); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 (Brother Bear 2) 70'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Ben Gluck; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Baranek Shaun - Zepsuty gwizdek, odc. 69 (29 s. II) (Whistleblower); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polityczne menu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:50 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Tajemniczy ślad z przeszłości odc. 4 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Unicestwienie, cz. 2 (Fanaa p. 2) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Indie (2006); reż.:Kunal Kohli; wyk.:Kajol -, Tabu -, Aamir Khan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Marcin Daniec i Kabaret Jurki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy najlepsze skecze i piosenki przygotowane przez Zenona Laskowika na 47. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku najzabawniejsze skecze: Marcina Dańca, Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju i Kabaretu Jurki. 16:20 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 2. Ciężkie czasy (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Hard Times)) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:50 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Wyznania gwiazdki z Hollywood (True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet) 83'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Tim Matheson; wyk.:Valerie Bertinelli, Ian Nelson, Joanna "Jojo" Levesque; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i księżycowa przygoda, odc. 32 (Rupert and the Moon Adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Mgła, odc. 18 (Foggy day, ep. 18); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Szybcy i wściekli (The Fast and the Furious) - txt str.777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Rob Cohen; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Beau Holden, Paul Walker, David Douglas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Męska rzecz... - Intruz (Intruder, The) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (1999); reż.:David Bailey; wyk.:Charlotte Gainsbourg, John Hannah, Nastassja Kinski, Molly Parker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 16/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Zabójcze słowo, odc. 10 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 10); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Zdaniem obrony - odc. 4/5 - Polowanie na króla Leara; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Kino nocnych marków - Zapalniczka 51'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Szmagier; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Krystyna Królówna, Zbigniew Józefowicz, Bogusław Sochnacki, Eugeniusz Kamiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Opactwa i klasztory - Koptowie w Egipcie (Coptic Monasteris, Egypt); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Bliżej Lasu - odc.2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Tak możesz - Nierówno pod sufitem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 32 Ukryta kamera (The Flintstones ep. Peek - a - Boo Camera); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 20 Zegarek (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La montre); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Pogodni - odc. 3; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Karino - Odc. 5/13 Porwanie - txt str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku! - txt str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3. Mirabelle - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Pytanie na lato - Międzyzdroje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Marynia - txt str.777 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej May, Anna Milewska, Joanna Witter, Jan Englert, Czesław Wołłejko, Andrzej Chrzanowski, Waldemar Kownacki, Bronisław Pawlik, Andrzej Seweryn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Pytanie na lato - Międzyzdroje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (54); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1862; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Macho - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Dziewczyny z Dzikiego Zachodu cz. 2 (Buffalo Girls part 2) 88' kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Rod Hardy; wyk.:Anjelica Houston, Melanie Griffith, Jack Palance, Gabriel Byrne, Peter Coyote; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 6; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:10 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Inni (The Others) 99'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Alejandro Amenábar; wyk.:Nicole Kidman, James Bentley, Alakina Mann, Fionnula Flanagan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Wirus 89'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Barbara Brylska, Jerzy Bończak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część czwarta: Nowa Nadzieja (Star Wars IV - A New Hope) 119'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:13 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07.45 Detektywi na wakacjach - serial fabularny dla młodych widzów 08.15 Pomysł na weekend 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08.45 Tajemnica szyfru marabuta - serial animowany dla dzieci 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:54 Pogodni - odc. 3; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:02 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:24 Pogodni - odc. 4; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 23 (odc. 23); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:01 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:01 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:43 Pogodni - odc. 5; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:54 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17.00 Lubelskie - smakuj życie 17.30 Fascynujące Śląskie 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Piknik TVP Katowice - Pszczyna 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności - pora na kulturę 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.20 Zamki kresowe - Kamieniec Podolski 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Sport 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Łagodna na drodze - odc. 25; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:58 Pogodni - odc. 6; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:20 Wielcy mistrzowie kontra fałszerze i złodzieje (Artful Criminals - Are The Old Masters A Soft Target? / Groe Meister - leichte Beute? Kriminelle greifen nach der Kunst); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:16 Socjalizm albo śmierć; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Newsroom - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:46 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:39 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:51 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 23 (odc. 23); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:53 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:18 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:42 Newsroom - odc. 37; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:19 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:41 Kulisy Prezydencji - Odc. 1; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:04 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:29 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 23 (odc. 23); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:41 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 Przygody Animków (50, 51) - serial animowany 08.10 Pies Huckleberry (40, 41) - serial animowany 08.40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (60) - serial animowany 09.15 The New Scooby Doo Movies 2 (1) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (126) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Małolaty ninja na wojennej ścieżce - komedia przygodowa, USA 1995 12.45 90210 2 (30) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 15.15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Karate Kid 4: Mistrz i uczennica - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 17.45 Mamuśki (10, 11) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (36) - serial komediowy 20.00 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy, USA 1984 22.20 Złoto pustyni - film wojenny, USA 1999 00.50 John Doe (3, 4) - serial sensacyjny 02.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.50 Zza kamery... (37) - magazyn filmowy 04.05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry wakacje - magazyn 10.55 Szymon Majewski Show 11 - program rozrywkowy 11.55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Cofnij zegar (6) - program rozrywkowy 13.25 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 14.25 Dobry piesek - komedia, USA 2003 16.00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje - komedia, USA 1985 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 1994 22.20 Egzamin dojrzałości - komedia sensacyjna, Niemcy/USA 2004 00.20 Dzikie łowy - komedia, USA 2008 02.00 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:05 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 5:25 VIP - program kulturalny 5:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 6:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 7:20 Z lodów północy na pustynię - film dokumentalny, Austria 2010 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 75, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 76, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 77, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 78, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 20, Polska 2010 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 269 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Letni wakacjometr - magazyn turystyczny, Polska 2011 14:30 Chorus Line - musical, USA 1985 16:55 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 17:55 Dziesięć największych odkryć w Egipcie - odc. 2, USA 2006 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 22, Polska 2010 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 21:00 Żebrak i złodzieje - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1979 23:10 Nathalie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja, Hiszpania 2003 1:20 Numer zastrzeżony - film erotyczny, USA 3:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 206* Spadkobierca; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 207* Goodbye Złotopolski; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 208* Do dwóch razy sztuka; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 209* Po ślubie; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 210* Walet; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Szef i inni; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Gniewko syn rybaka - cz. 1 - Zdrada; serial TVP; reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Jerzy Porębski, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Ryszard Pietruski, Michał Pluciński, Wiktor Nanowski, Janusz Cywiński, Jacek Zbrożek, Andrzej Antkowiak, Józef Duriasz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 7/9 - Katastrofa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Opole 2009 na bis /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 4/10* Kanapa doktora Reutta; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Izrael - Jerozolima; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Gdy nałożę poroże; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 7 - Pomyłka - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 395 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 396 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Poduszkowiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 30* seria III "Zdrajcy"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 IV Festiwal Kultury Włoskiej ARTE, CULTURA, MUSICA E... "Włoska Noc Operowa"; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Bez końca 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Maria Pakulnis, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Artur Barciś, Aleksander Bardini, Michał Bajor, Marek Kondrat, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Ferency; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 42. KFPP Opole 2005 - recital zespołu "WILKI"; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 7 - Pomyłka - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Poduszkowiec; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 22* - Diler pierogów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 23* - Do dobrego lepiej przymusić; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Partita na instrument drewniany 77'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Jerzy Turek, Piotr Fronczewski, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Zdzisław Szymański, Bogumił Antczak, Henryk Hunko, Ryszard Dreger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Podróż w jedną stronę 27'; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 31; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 05.45 Telezakupy 07.35 Sekrety natury 08.00 Radio 10.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 10.30 Muzyczny Relaks 11.25 Film fabularny 13.10 Alladyn 14.10 Carramba 14.45 Hop na glob 15.10 Bonanza 16.05 Carramba 16.40 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.00 Pogoda 18.05 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? - serial popularnonaukowy 18.35 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskiech Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.21 Pogoda 20.25 Tonące miasto - serial kryminalny 21.15 Na tropie zbrodni - serial popularnonaukowy 21.45 Super Film TVS 23.25 Film erotyczny 01.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 01.40 Propozycje do VIPO 01.55 Shaabas India 02.20 Prekursorzy 02.50 W świecie nauki 03.20 Muzyczny Relaks 04.10 VIPO - magazyn disco 05.00 Propozycje do VIPO 05.12 Short - świat w pigułce 05.15 Telezakupy